


Always Here For You

by DeckofDragons



Category: Futurama
Genre: Fry is a sweetheart trying his best, M/M, Pre-Relationship, talk of suicide and suicidal thoughts/feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fry and Bender have an important chat about the suicide booth they met at.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I started shipping this was because there was a whole episode dedicated to them becoming roommates and I couldn't help but think about the 'and they were roommates!' meme while watching it. But the circumstances of their meeting when Bender was dead set on killing himself until Fry saved him and was all like 'but you're my only friend' making Bender change his mind and all that is also really wonderful. So here's a quick fic addressing that .

Fry was uncharacteristically quiet on their way home from work. Something had happened during their delivery mission that had apparently got him thinking really hard about something, taking all of what little brain power he had. Bender had assumed he’d get over whatever it was in an hour or two at most, seems such was the case. Whatever it was had him glancing at Bender every so often too, looking almost like he was going to say something but never did which grew increasingly annoying every time he did it.

Bender had had more than enough. He waited until they were safely home with the door shut behind them before bringing it up though. “All right Fry, what is it? What’s bothering you?” he asked before either of them could even take more than two steps towards the couch.

Fry flinched a little, freezing in place, before turning his head to look at him. “Uh… what do you mean?”

“You’re acting weird, you haven’t spoken a word since we left Planet Express. So what is it? You got a problem with me?” That’d be just typical, wouldn’t it? Because everyone always had a problem with him, not that he blamed them for it because more often than not he deserved it and didn’t care anyway. But this time he hadn’t done anything more horrible to Fry than he normally did. So if Fry was mad at him, it’d be unjustified in this instance.

“No! That’s not it. It’s uh…” Fry let out a heavy sigh as he strode over to slump down onto the couch. “I’ve just been thinking about something. It’s a kind of sensitive subject though and I’m bad with words and stuff so I wasn’t sure if I should even bring it up or not because I might say something stupid and accidentally upset or offend you or… something.”

“So it does have something to do with me?”

“Uh… yeah, it does.”

Bender walked over to sit on the couch next to him, being sure to give him an impassive look as he did so. “What is it?” If it had to do with him, he had a right to know, especially if it was something bad.

Fry grimaced and seemed to weigh his options for a few seconds before replying. “You remember when we met? And uh… _where_?”

“Of course I do, it wasn’t that long ago _and_ I’m robot, my memory’s far superior than any puny meatbag’s. What does that have to do with anything though?”

“Well uh… you were…” Fry looked away for a few brief moments before taking a deep breath and meeting Bender’s gaze again. “You were going to kill yourself. You seemed pretty serious about it too. If I hadn’t come along, thinking it was a phonebooth like a moron and accidentally stopped you, you would’ve gone through with it I think, right?”

“Yup, that was the plan.” Bender was quite glad that Fry had come along and stopped him though because life was honestly pretty great now. No way would he say that out loud because then he’d have to admit to how grateful he was towards Fry for not just saving his life but for convincing him that he could be more than just another bending unit bending girders his whole life.

“Can I… ask why you were going to do that?”

Bender shrugged as he leaned back into the couch, doing his best to maintain an air of nonchalance as if this wasn’t a topic that bothered him. “I already told you, remember? My life was bleak and meaningless and then finding out that what I was making went towards constructing suicide booths so that meatbags could end their own bleak meaningless lives made me what to try one out for myself. I mean, I helped make the dang things, I might as well use one, right?” It had seemed like sound logic at the time.

Fry gave him a sad, worried look that _almost_ made him regret his flippant tone. “You… don’t feel that way anymore, do you?” Ah dang, that’s what this whole thing was about? He was _worried_ about Bender of all people? That… that was new. How was Bender supposed to feel about that?

“No, of course not. Why would I kill myself when there’s still humans around to exploit for cash and eventually kill whenever the next robot uprising finally happens?” And when he finally wasn’t lonely anymore because he had friends now and a _best_ friend who was also his roommate? And a purpose beyond bending girders for use in machines whose sole purpose was to deliver a cowardly death? And a job that let him hang out with his friends and travel the universe, seeing all sorts of different planets and do all sorts of different stuff? So no, he had no further desire to end his life.

Fry let out an obviously relieved sigh. “All right, that’s good. But um… if you ever start feeling… bad again, you know you can talk to me about it, right? I’m not good with emotions or words and stuff and honestly sometimes I’m not even really that great a listener but you’re my best friend so uh… I’ll always be here for you, all right?”

Bender should laugh at him for being so sappy and sentimental and probably would’ve without hesitation if it wasn’t for what had led to this but… “Yeah, all right. I’ll always be here for you too, meatbag.”

Fry smiled wide and hugged him. Bender was more than happy to reciprocate, in part because it was the perfect opportunity to steal his wallet for the umpteenth time. One would think he’d eventually grow wise and stop carrying money in it but as of yet he still did and as long as he did, Bender would keep stealing it.


End file.
